Usuario discusión:Niko bellic.2810
Archivo 1 *Archivo 2 *Archivo 3 *Archivo 4 Hola, Niko Ey NB, me si no fuera una molestia me podrias hacer una firma con las letras tipo GTA IV que diga WarrioR, si es que no es mucha molestia, que la firma que tengo no me gusto mucho. Espero una respuesta y te agradeceria mucho si me haces una firma haci, saludos 23:39 18 may 2010 (UTC) Gracias por la firma te agradezco por la firma, está justo como la queria, gracias y mil gracias 12:50 21 may 2010 (UTC) The Warriors Wiki La única forma de conseguir la dirección correcta es adoptando la wiki abandonada. Es la única manera. Pedilo acá y al instante (supongo) lo tendrás. 19:18 14 jun 2010 (UTC) Data Cab 2 Hola Niko bellic.2810, soy Elviralapida unos de los Administadores de la Simspedia hace un tiempo vi que estuviste con Trébol para pedir que ponga la Medal of Honor y tú ponías la Simspedia en la Medal of Honor. Mi duda no tiene nada que ver con lo de arriba, es lo siguiente: Hace poco toqué algo mal en el San Andreas y lo desintalé, y al rato que lo voy a Instalar salta un error "Data Cab 2 rebundancia Cíclica" ¿Sabés qué significa eso y si tiene solución? Gracias. Otra cosa uno de los personajes de Los Sims Elvira Lápida aparece en The Strip, como parodia, digo por si quiere agregar. (En el artículo de Elvira, abajo del todo aparece una foto de ella). Gracias. --Nacho 16:15 20 jun 2010 (UTC) Re: EFLC Me lo descargué, no lo compré en formato físico.-- 21:11 23 jun 2010 (UTC) Creo que eso ocurre al instalar el EFLC sin el GTA IV. Al ejecutar GTA IV por primera vez (luego de instalarlo), te permite crearte una cuenta de GFWL para guardar tus partidas. Esa misma cuenta, hay que tenerla al instalar EFLC, para que no te pida codigo. Eso creo yo, porque yo tengo cuenta de GFWL desde hace un año y al instalar EFLC no me pidió ningún codigo. -- 19:12 24 jun 2010 (UTC) Se acabó el tutoreo....... Creo que ya estoy diestro en la GTE, y talvéz ya debería sacar de mi pág. de usuario que eres mi tutor..... no crees.... 05:01 7 jul 2010 (UTC) Ayuda........... Saludos Niko......... quisiera que me dieras el nombre de algun programa bueno para editar videos..... te lo agradeceria mucho......... pd: solo el nombre. 15:11 7 jul 2010 (UTC) NOOOO!!!!! Hola maestro niko........... te escribo para decirte q'.... bueno primero te explico: 1º tengo 2 pc's conectadas en red 2º un amigo usó una de esas pc's y se creó un ID con el nombre de JIMMY PEGORINO en esta wiki 3º el queria tener informacion y entró en unas páginas de la wiki..... y copio su contenido en word, sin darse cuenta q' borró el contenido de esas págs.(no sé si lo hizo al propósito) en conclusion: no quiero verme involucrado en este hecho, a mi amigo no le importa q' lo eliminen de la wiki.......pero a mí sí.---- te digo esto por q' pueden ver mi direccion IP y no sé si por estar en red tengan las mismas IP's... y por ello me pueden sancionar a mí tambien.......... ahora .....tu como sabes mas q' yo en esta wiki dime si es un grave problema o no.............. 03:29 12 jul 2010 (UTC) Ayudaaaaaa hola niko: quisiera saber como sacar videos mientras juego:..... por ejemplo:; estoy jugando el gta 3 y quiero sacar un video de X mision ¿como hago? ¿necesito un programa? y si necesitara un programa ¿como se llama? ayuda por favor 17:49 12 jul 2010 (UTC) no se si me hago entender pero quiero un programa para sacar videos, como lo hacen en youtube,(como los openings de msiones),.... dime si para esto necesito una camara o lo copia directamente por q' con el broadcam no puedo hacer nada 19:14 12 jul 2010 (UTC) No, no sé si hay algún programa para eso. -- . 19:18 12 jul 2010 (UTC) AYUDA!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hola master..... Disculpa talvez me puedes enseñar como crear plantillas,.. es q' ahora estoy en la Hitman wiki y está deshabitada y quiero q' cuando ya esté poblada ya tenga todas las plantillas necesarias........... Gracias 15:21 15 jul 2010 (UTC) Invitacion Hola carnal bueno hize una wikipedia de la saga de Driver y pues no se si te gustaria colaborar esque la verdad no se mucho de wiki y pues bueno es una invitacion si te parece contactame bueno adios... hola hey vos borraste mi edicion de la pagina home inasion donde ponía que habia 2 casas en las que los objetos nunca desaparecían,,?? con que derecho??? con que criterio?? Thanks man, Thanks a lot... 21:41 20 jul 2010 (UTC) Thanks man, Thanks a lot... 21:41 20 jul 2010 (UTC) hola ah no perdon, quería saber que fue lo que editaste de la pagina "home invasion" PD: pense qu habías vborrado algo que había puesto.... Thanks man, Thanks a lot... 21:41 20 jul 2010 (UTC) Thanks man, Thanks a lot... 21:41 20 jul 2010 (UTC) ... ah, solamente borraste una categoría o 2 que puse entonces? Thanks man, Thanks a lot... 00:23 21 jul 2010 (UTC) ¿como que no? Indirectamente o directamente están relacionadas, si una vez finalizada la misión se habre la mision secundaria de ladrón, que aparte es un trabajo, asiq discrepo con vos pero igualmente esto es una cuestion de criterios y nadie tienen la veradad absoluta, asiq que quede como vos quieras. Thanks man, Thanks a lot... 00:58 21 jul 2010 (UTC) .. por eso t digo que es una cuestion de criterios de cada uno, dejala como vos quieras y cortemosla aca que sto no tiene sentido seguir discutiendo. Thanks man, Thanks a lot... 01:35 21 jul 2010 (UTC) categorías de carreras ilegales bueno perdon, pero me pareció que podían llegar a ir esas categorias, más que nada la de vehículos, xq noc si viste en alguna parte sobre el tuto de añadir categorias q dice " si estuviera leyendo esto...que otro artículo me podría inetresar que este relacionado con este??", entonces a mí me parece que la categoría vehículos está relacionada con las carreras ilegales ya que justamente son carreras en donde aparecen por lo menos el 50% de los vehículos del GTA San andreas. Igual a mi me parece que esto de las categorías es una cuestion de criterios de cada uno y que no hay una verdad escrita, se puede discutir mucho sobre este tema, en el cual seguramente, no nos vayamos a poner de acuerdo, en algunas cosas si en otras no pero buehh...... No es de criterio de cada uno, si no que es lo que corresponde. Que aparezcan todos los autos en la carrera, no significa que la carrera debe ir a la categoría de vehiculos. -- . 17:36 23 jul 2010 (UTC) por eso te digo, algunas veces vamos a estar de acuerdo y en otras no, como en esta oprtunidad, pero no importa, dejemoslo que quede así, eso es lo de menos, lo importante es la calidad de la informacion del artículo...y con respecto a eso te (y les) quería aclarar que me faltan editar 3 carreras, desert trick 1 de las venturas y san fierro hills junto a country endurance de san fierro, pero hoy no puedo xq no estoy en mi casa y la info la tengo en mi compu (videos y fotos), recien, mañana a la noche cuando llegue las voy a terminar de editar (lo aclaro para que nadie las toq, = puse enobras pero siempre alguien se mete sin preguntar), asi quedan todas con el mismo tipo de formato (no como antes que cada una estaba redactada de manera diferente y parecían todas desordenadas, sumandole algunos pequeños errores en los nombres de las carreras) bueno eso es todo y saludosHey, I appreciate that opportunity... 17:45 23 jul 2010 (UTC) Savanna de Cesar Ordenadas en orden pero t quedo mal enlazada una mision, deja q lo arreglo yo "You hit me Assholeeee" 21:00 24 jul 2010 (UTC) Duda sobre el misterix mod hola, che mi duda es sobre el completado del juego en general...que es lo que hay que hacer? matar a todos los mounstros y misterios?..hacer eso suma porcentaje de juego realizado? las misiones normales hay que hacerlas??? hay un 110% que aparezca en las estadisticas o algo así??..por donde se empieza?.....llendo a la casa de CJ o metiendote en la cabina??? son muchas preguntas no?..bueno resumime todas en una respuesta sola por favor.. "You hit me Assholeeee" 05:38 25 jul 2010 (UTC) No tengo el Misterix Mod. -- . 13:53 25 jul 2010 (UTC) ah pero copmo me habias dicho que el que editaste ayer era muy parecido pense que sabías, no importa....leiste mi entrada de blog??? por favor, leela y difundila...que aprezca bastante asi la ven los demas usuarios, sobre todo los administradores y patrulladores, porq este SlashTV esta esitando y editando y deja cada vez mas abajo mi entrada de blog y asi pasa desapercibida por favor gracias..."You hit me Assholeeee" 13:57 25 jul 2010 (UTC) No vá a pasar "desapercibida", ya que aparecerá en las entradas de blog recientes. -- . 14:00 25 jul 2010 (UTC) dialogos de Learning to fly escuchame vos pones esbozo en cualquier lado y no te fijas cuando le puse la plantilla enobras?? pregunta primero flaco antes de mandarte de cabeza No lees el articulo que dice que tenes que consultar con el que poene el cartelito antes de tocar nada??? A mí no me llego ningun mensaje, asique primero avisame.....clarito???? 18:47 26 jul 2010 (UTC) Ahora me voy a dormir un par de horas y despues lo voy a seguir... esta bien? estas conforme? tenes algo para decirme ? no? bueno chau 18:49 26 jul 2010 (UTC) Mira cabro tu no me veni na' a decir clarito ni na' de esas wueás. Primero que nada, los Diálogos de Learning to Fly no tenian nada, y tampoco tenian la plantilla enobras, y si la tenían, pues que pena. Además, yo no ando todo los días colocando la plantilla de esbozo en todos los artículos, asi que, informate antes de hablar. -- . 19:11 26 jul 2010 (UTC) NO, primero me tenes que avisar, la plantilla estaba enobras estaba puesta y la ytendrías que haber leido para darte cuenta de que primero me tenes que contactar..ehh ...t e lo digo para la proxima...primero lee lo que etá y no t precipites, ta clarito??? PD: fijate a ver si está bien ahora, lo hice rápido exclusivamente para vos, tomá: http://es.gta.wikia.com/wiki/Diálogos:Learning_to_Fly 19:33 26 jul 2010 (UTC) Esto delata que la plantilla no estaba. Luego vine yo y puse la plantilla de esbozo. Si la plantilla en obras no está, y al artículo le falta información , entonces es un esbozo. -- . 19:44 26 jul 2010 (UTC) Firma Oye, te voy a pedir un favor. Me podrías modificar la firma??? Que el expansible donde dice discusión diga "Kañangas Ñangas", si puedes hacerlo te agradeceré mucho. -- 23:09 28 jul 2010 (UTC) Solo que lo de Discusión diga: "Kañangas Ñangas". Lo demás dejalo igual -- 23:15 28 jul 2010 (UTC) Ok, lo hago mañana a primera hora, ya que ahora tengo que estudiar xD. -- . 23:17 28 jul 2010 (UTC) Ok. Muchas Gracias. -- 23:22 28 jul 2010 (UTC) No me da bronca lo que hace ese AbbeySP, desde q ingrese que vive borrando cosas q yo pongo, la tiene conmigo el flaco..y no busco nada..solo mejorar la wiki como todos, lo que pasa que yo no hago nada y tengo tiempo suficiente como para estar mucho tiempo frente a la compu editando....me entendes..por eso tengo muchas ediciones..y lo q hago es volver al estado normal de las cosas...dejar las fotos donde estaban..¿porque tengo q aceptar q un loco borre mis aportes? ¿porque tiene ganas? no, eso no, no lo voy a permitir, y si lo sigue haciendo, lo voy a volver a deshacer, comoo el cuento de la buena pipa, es molesto pero lo tendre que hacer.. 18:08 29 jul 2010 (UTC) Ehm.. yo he hecho aportes y algunos loshan borrado, y no me enojo. Lo que tu debes aprender, es a no nojarte con todos porque borraron algo tuyo o editaron. -- . 18:22 29 jul 2010 (UTC) Desafío -- 02:48 31 jul 2010 (UTC) Imagen destacada 00:58 1 ago 2010 (UTC) Gracias. -- . 14:49 1 ago 2010 (UTC) ::Felicitaciones -- 15:05 1 ago 2010 (UTC) :::Felicidades! -- 15:31 1 ago 2010 (UTC) hola podes ser mi tutor porfaaa..........Alejandro Rostagno 22:45 1 ago 2010 (UTC) sorry perdon no entendi como colocar la plantillaAlejandro Rostagno 22:55 1 ago 2010 (UTC) ready listo ya esta como es esto de la tutoria como me enseñas?????Alejandro Rostagno 23:01 1 ago 2010 (UTC) resulta ser q una ediciones q yo habia echo han desaparecido son en Piso franco de Calton Heights, Casa de los Johnson y Catedral de San Fierro.el usuario GTAAAF me dijo q faltaban licencia pero las fotos q subi eran las q yo saque con la camara en :GTA San Andreas.como pongo q el permiso ò licencia es mio??? Se hace así: 200px 200px (clic en las imagenes para ver mas grande) -- . 23:28 1 ago 2010 (UTC) Concurso 04:31 3 jul 2010 (UTC) Felicidades, Niko -- 17:32 3 ago 2010 (UTC) Gracias a todos. -- . 18:11 3 ago 2010 (UTC) :Falto yo por felicitarte, felicitaciones . -- . 21:40 3 ago 2010 (UTC) Fracaso Lo siento, pero debo dártela -- 00:59 7 ago 2010 (UTC) Genial -- . 14:42 7 ago 2010 (UTC) No, pss otra firma ¿no? Hola que tal amigo, fijate que ya ni te he visto, haber cuando hablamos mas. Nadamas paso por aqui para haber si me puedes hacer otra firma, asi como la tuya, la plateada, en donde dice Call of Duty Wiki, que diga Gorillaz Wiki, ya que ahi esoty empezando a editar, bueno nadamas te digo, si puedes, GRACIAS :) -- 19:24 8 ago 2010 (UTC) Claro, la haré. -- . 01:11 9 ago 2010 (UTC) Wikiaño retrasado Feliz wikiaño y 17 días! -- 20:59 17 ago 2010 (UTC) Felicidades 21:06 17 ago 2010 (UTC) :Felicidades! -- 21:48 17 ago 2010 (UTC) Felicidades -- 22:16 17 ago 2010 (UTC) Felicidades Niko .-- 22:39 17 ago 2010 (UTC)